A Summer Vacation
by Sweet Misery 69
Summary: This story is about Edward and Bella going on vacation. They just got out of school and everything is going great. Will Bella get through the summer unharmed or will everything take a turn for the worse? Read to find out. Thanks to my amazing beta.
1. Vacation!

_**A/N: If you see the symbol (*) It means the picture of the object and such is on my profile.**_

It was summer Vacation. Finally. I needed it. It has been a long year. Being chased by vampires, killing Victoria, trying to get Edward and Jacob to get along (not working), and on top of all that, making sure I kept my grades up. Edward had planned this summer long trip on some deserted Island. Alice had managed to convince Charlie that all of the Cullens and I were going on a cross country road trip. Lie! It was just Edward and I. All alone on an island in another one of the Cullen's mansions. How many did they have anyway? The amount of money they had amazed me. Could they ever use it all? How much did each Cullen spend daily? Probably enough to feed a small country. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sick thought.

I climbed out of bed and walked to over to the bathroom. I shredded my clothes and hopped in the shower. I lathered my hair with strawberry shampoo. After conditioning and rinsing, I stepped out of the shower. I dried my hair and saw a pile of clothes on the counter with a note attached to the top.

_Bella, _

_I spent a lot of time picking out this outfit. Please wear it. You'll look great._

_Love,_

_Alice._

I looked the outfit over. It really wasn't that bad. A green top with tiny straps, a pair of black flats with pearls on them, a jean skirt very short I might add, a necklace, bracelet, and earrings.**(*) **After putting the clothes on I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I stood in front of my dresser, dreading packing. I went into my closet to get my suitcase when I saw it, it was already packed. Another note was attached at the top:

_Dear Bella,_

_I packed your suit case. A swimsuit, outfit, and pajamas for each day. You better wear them. I'll know if you don't. Have a fun time with Eddy. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Sigh. I can't believe her.

"Stupid pixie." I mumbled. She was always trying to dress me like some kind of barbie. Just then I heard a chuckle from my window. "Edward!" I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He had just gotten back from a three day hunting trip. He wanted to be fully fed before we left so he could go as long as was possible without hunting. Those three says had been very long for me. Every time he left me the ache in my chest came back. Almost as if he was leaving me all over again, though I'd never admit that to him. He already went the longest time he could without hunting possible. It would be around a month and his eyes would be pitch black before he went again. Confessing that would just make it all the worse. During those long, hell filled three days, I tried to keep myself busy. Laundry, homework, and I went to see Jacob a few times.

"Well, hello there." He kissed me on my forehead with cool ice lips that sent shivers down my spine, and set me down. "Are you almost ready to go the airport, Bella?"

"Mhm. But I haven't eaten yet. I was hoping we could get McDonalds on the way?" I looked at him through hopeful eyes. "Please, oh please?"

"Anything for you, my love." Little did he know what he was getting himself into. McDonalds was like my crack.

"Yaaay!" I squealed. I loved McDonalds but I rarely got to have it considering I liked to eat healthy...and the affect it had on me. Pulling out of my thoughts, I made a reach for the suitcase but cold hands stopped me.

"No no no." He said. "I've got that. You just go to the bathroom before we leave and head out to the car." Stupid bossy vampire. I know I was a little clumsy, but I'm sure I'm able to carry a suitcase down the stairs and to the car.

"Yes sir." I said being sarcastic. I laid my coat out on my bed and headed to the restroom. After doing my business, I washed my hands, pulled a brush through my hair, and put on some light make up. I shut off the light, walked out, and closed the door. I walked into my room to get my coat. After putting it on, I made sure everything was turned off before stepping outside into a light drizzle. I pulled my key out of my pocket and locked the front door. When I turned around the most amazing man, er, vampire, was waiting with an umbrella. He walked me to the car and opened my door. After making sure I was all buckled up and comfortable, he closed the umbrella before walking to his side of the car. He got in, closed the door, buckled up, and started the car. We were finally on our way to our dream vacation!


	2. We're off toMcDonalds?

We had been driving for a good 10 minutes before Edward pulled into a McDonalds parking lot. He came around and opened my door for me. _Sigh_. Always the perfect gentleman. I looked into his wonderful gold eyes. Would I ever deserve him? Probably not. In fact, I knew I wouldn't. He took my hand and kissed it. He laced his cool fingers through mine and we walked hand in hand through the doors of tasty goodness.

As soon as we stepped inside the smell of yummy french fries attacked my nose. I turned and looked to my right to see Edward wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oh Edward, stop being such a baby" I teased.

"Bella, this smell is hardly what you would call appetizing."

"Well, neither is the smell of a bloody mountain lion." That wiped the smirk right off his face.

"Just...What do you want?" He said, sounding annoyed. Uh oh. I didn't want him mad at me. I was only kidding.

"Awww, Edward, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me." I put on the best puppy dog face I could muster.

"Oh Bella, I could never be upset with you. I'm upset that I am...what I am. But whatever. Let's go order, love." I let it drop for now. I walked up to the counter, my hand still connected with his. The lady at the counter was highly overweight and had greasy hair and big glasses that covered about half of her face.

"Hi, and welcome to McDonalds! What may I get for you?" The lady spoke.

"Um..." I looked up at the menu, trying to figure out what sounded good. "A Big Mac, a small Coke, and some cookies."

"Alright. Seven twenty five." I reached for my pocket to grab my wallet, but Edward stopped me.

"Here you go. Keep the change." He led me away from the counter and sat me down at a table.

"I can pay for myself you know." I hated when Edward spent money on my. No matter how little. It just added to the long list of stuff he has given me and I knew I would never be able to repay him.

"Yes love, I know. But I like buying things for you. It makes me feel good." He truly was amazing. I knew each word rang true. I knew he wasn't trying to flaunt his money. It really did make him feel good buying things for me.

"Errr...uh...I…" He had me speechless. He chuckled and continued with what he was going to say.

"So after this, we're going to the airport to catch our flight. The flight should last about three hours." He looked at his watch. "We should land at about 2:40. Then we go pick up the rental car, and drive to the dock, where the boat should take us to the island."

"Land where?" I could feel the curiosity on my face.

"That's a surprise love." I was about to argue when the lady called out our order. Edward got up and brought it back for me. As soon as he set it on the table I started eating. Edward's eyes were huge.

"Bella, slow down. You're going to choke." I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"Want a bite Eddie?" I shoved the burger into his face.

"No thank you. I'm alright." His face looked slightly green. Oh, I was so getting him to try some now.

"Pwease?" I stuck my lower lip out and looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Bella there's no way that's going to work. I refuse to eat that...that...food." Oh. He was going to play like that? Then so was I.

"Ok. Neither am I, then." I got up to go dump my tray in to the garbage when he grabbed my elbow.

"Fine. Just one little bite." Yes! This was so going to be good. He raised the burger to his mouth. He opened and took a bite with his white, sharp, glossy teeth. Instantly he looked sick. He swallowed hard.

"There. Amused?" He handed me my burger back.

"Mhm." I continued eating. "Oh Eddie?" I said, a thought crossing my mind.

"Yes Bella?" He said annoyed. Probably at the fact I called him Eddie.

"What's going to happen to the food you just ate?"

"Err...um..." If he could be blushing he would. "I'm going to have to throw it up." Ohhh. Yuck

"Gross." I said. "How long until you...rid your body of the food?"

"Um, probably a couple hours." He looked down. Nothing more to say.

"Ah." I continued eating. In about 10 minutes, I was done.

"Ready to go love?"

"Mhm" I responded full. I wobbled my way out to the car. Edward helped me in before getting in himself. I reached behind me into the back seat to grab my backpack. I pulled out a CD and turned to Edward with an evil smile on my face. "Edward may we please listen to this?" I said holding up the CD.

"What's on it?" He sounded curious.

"Nothing, just a few of my new favorite songs." I hoped he wouldn't sense the humor in my voice. I wasn't lying. They were some of my new favorites. Just not the kind of music Edward would like at all. He looked at me carefully for a minute.

"Ok." He took the CD from me and put it in the CD player. The music slowly drifted through the speakers.

_Yes, I can see her_  
_'cause every girl in here wanna be her_  
_Oh! She's a Diva..._  
_I feel the same,_  
_And I wanna meet her_

The look on Edwards face was priceless.

"Bella how can you listen to this...this...junk?"

"Shhhh, Edward I wanna hear the song." I reached forward and turned it up. It was so loud it rocked the car. I looked over at Edward. He looked annoyed.

_They say: "She low down..."_  
_It's just a rumor I don't believe 'em!_  
_They say: "She needs to slow down..."_  
_The *baddest* thing around town!_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!_  
_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!_  
_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!_

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more_  
_Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close_  
_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn Girl!_

_Yes, I can see her_  
_'cause every girl in here wanna be her_  
_Oh! She's a Diva..._  
_I feel the same,_  
_And I wanna meet her_

_They say: "She low down..."_  
_It's just a rumor I don't believe 'em!_  
_They say: "She needs to slow down..."_  
_The *baddest* thing around town!_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!_  
_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!_  
_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being _

_disrespectful!_

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more_  
_Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close_  
_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being _

_disrespectful_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn! You's a Sexy Bitch!_

"Thank God that's over." Ha! Little did he know what the next song held.

_It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out_  
_Even if we only go to my house_  
_Sip mo-eezy as we sit upon my couch_  
_Feels good, but I know you want to cry out_  
_You say u want passion, I think you found it_  
_Get ready for action, don't be astounded_  
_We switching positions, you feel surrounded_  
_Tell me where you want your gift, girl_

"Oh lord, help me" Edward was such a whiner, lol.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_  
_I been feenin_  
_Wake up in the late night_  
_Been dreamin about your loving, girl_  
_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_  
_Don't need candles and cake_  
_Just need your body to make..._  
_Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh_  
_(It's the best day of the year girl)_  
_Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh_  
_(G-spot g-spot let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)_

_See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10_  
_1-2-3... Think I got you pinned_  
_Don't tap out, fight until the end_  
_Ring that bell, and we gon start over again_

Just then the music cut off. I looked over at Edward about to yell.

"What? We're here." I looked out my window to see a huge airport. It looked like a death trap I could get lost in.


	3. Falling asleep

_**A/N: This chapter is a work in progress. Changes may be made later.**_

Edward came around to open my door.

"Why thank you, sir"

"No problem, miss." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, helping me out of the car. Hand in hand we made our way into the huge airport.**(*)** It was one big long building with, like, 15 planes lined, up and more in hangers. When I walked inside, it smelled like plastic and stale popcorn. Edward led me up to a long counter with many people working at it.

"Hello" Edward said to the lady working our section of the counter. She had long brown hair pulled into a bun. She was pale with blue, striking eyes, and her lips were pale and pink. She wore a red jacket with a name tag that read Hellen.

""Hi" she breathed, clearly dazzled by Edward. He had that effect on everyone.

"We have a flight to..." He called her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, ok" She said. She smiled and took our tickets. I was so annoyed. Couldn't Edward just tell me where we were going already? The wait was killing me.

"Gate 31." She pointed to a gate a long ways down. "The flight should leave in 2 hours."

"Dammit Edward. Tell me where we're going" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Not a chance." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking down the long hallway towards our gate. Finally, at the end, I saw chairs. I went up to one and sat down followed by Edward. The chair was hard and small.

"Ugh" I said, making my discontent public.

"What's wrong love?" He sounded concerned, his voice full love.

"This chair is really uncomfortable." Just then I saw his face light up.

"Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin pretending to be in thought. "Would you like to sit in my lap?"

"Sure!" I could feel the huge smile on my face. I got up from the horrid chair and sat on his lap. I snuggled up to his chest and sighed content. Much better than a chair. He started stroking my hair. Before I knew it I was tired and my eyelids started to droop.

"Sleep, Bella love" Was all I heard before I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
